Moments Of Misunderstandings
by xODiSNEY
Summary: What happens when Miley decides to tell Jake her secret? R&R [changed format]
1. Chapter 1

Moments of Mistunderstandings

A/N- I do not own Hannah Montana. )

Miley Stewart is at school writing a note to Jake who is back from his film and has been going out with Miley for a month and things are going extremely well.

_Dear Jake,_

We really need to talk about something important can you meet me at the beach after school? 

xoxoMiley

She passes it to him and he opens it, reads it, and nods his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at the beach…

"So what did you want to talk about??" Jake asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me," answered Miley.

"I dunno Miles, what kinda party. It might not rise up to my famous party standards," Jake said slyly. 

"Heh... well Hannah Montana will be there!" Miley replied excitedly, hoping that Jake would come.

Jake asked, "Okay...should that change my mind?" 

In response, Miley asked worridly, "You DO like Hannah Montana right??"

"Yeah...what is this all about?"

"Alright, listen Jake. I'm Hannah Montana." 

"Hahaha. That's funny Miley. It's alright that you're not famous! You can still hang out with me!" Jake said.

"No Jake, I am serious. I will prove it to you at the party tonight. Listen, I will tell Tracie Vanhorn to call you with the details okay? Please meet me there," Miley pleaded.

"I don't believe you. Why do you have a need to be the center of attention?"

Miley replied in an exasperated tone, "Excuse me? ME? The center of attention! I wouldn't be TALKING!"

"You know what, no, go to that party alone, if there even is a party!"

Jake walks off leaving Miley there in the sand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah is at the party and pacing franticlly(sp?). Jake still hasn't showed up yet and she is getting nervous that their relationship was over. She started to bite on her thumb nail.

Hannah Montana was thinking. _He will come, he has too, he said he loves me, he can't just throw love away! I mean really he will come. No he won't. No! Miley! He will you just wait he will show---- _

Hannah sees Jake standing at the door looking around. Their eyes meet. He walks towards her cautiously.

"Hannah," Jake said. 

Hannah was relived to see him. "Jake."

Hannah grabs his hand and pulls him out of the back door and behind some trees. She pulls down the wig and Jakes jaw drops.

"See? I am Hannah Montana," Miley said.

Jake says nothing and runs back to the party. He goes by the juice bar and is silent. A girl comes up to him. 

"You're Jake Ryan right?" The girl asked him.

"Yeah."

"You're a bad actor," Said the girl.

Jake was disappointed. "Thanks a lot."

Jake walked away in a slump.

_First I find out my girlfriend is a huge pop star, bigger that me even, and some chick who I'm pretty positive was Jojo thinks I am a bad actor! This has not been my day, _ Jake thought.

"Jake...Can you just hear me out for a second? I usually know what people are thinking. But right now I don't have a clue. Can you please just tell me what you're thinking because I have to know?" Hannah Asked.

"Miley. Hannah. Whoever you are...I don't know what I'm thinking. This is all too much. My girlfriend is secretly a popstar? Why did you keep it a secret? You would be so popular at school! You could even have a better boyfriend than me because apparently I'm a bad actor," Jake told him.

"Listen. I'm sorry for how I am but I'm keeping it a secret for that exact reason. I don't want to be bombarded in shopping malls, and popular at school. Because the only reason they would like me is not for just being me, for being a popstar. That's not what I want. And why would I want a better boyfriend? I have an amazing one right infront of me, right?"

"Let me think about this more Miley. You just excpect me to be like "Cool, lets go out!" This is serious. Maybe a little too serious for me," Jake responded. 

"Alright, take your time."

Jake walked away but stayed at the party. He sat down at a couch and sighed. A girl he worked with on a film once came and sat next to him.

"Hey. What's wrong?" The girl asked.

"Well I just found out my girlfriend was Hannah Montana," mumbled Jake.

The girl was shocked, but she didn't yell. "WHAT? OH MY GOODNESS! YOUR DATING HANNAH MONTANA?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST FOUND OUT??"

_Shoot! Shoot! I shouldn't have said that. How can I get myself out of this one. No. Brooke is a huge GOSSIP! No. Miley will hate me forever, _Jake wondered.

A shocked look upon Jakes face arises. He looks over to Miley in her Hannah Montana get-up and notices Brooke talking to her. He was too late. He couldn't save himself anymore. Miley turns her head and looks at Jake. She studders while trying to think of an excuse.

Hannah was angry, "IDIOT! I SHOULD HAVE SAID NOT TO TELL ANYONE! IDIOT! Okay, breathe, what am I going to do? He is such a kidder that Jake Ryan. Hah! Like I would go out with h--OH GOSH! THATS AWEFUL! EVERYONE WANTS TO DATE JAKE RYAN. Who am I kidding!" 

Hannah didn't know how to respond. "Uhh-u...Yes. It's true I'm dating Jake Ryan."

Brooke replied with stimulation. "WOW! What a shocker! What did he mean by "I just found out"?"

"Hmm I don't know let me go check."

Brooke stands eagerly awaiting when she remembers, she knows big news nobody else knows. She looks around when she spots a media anchor coming in.

"Make sure you say, you heard it from Brooke Rellings. Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana are dating," Brooke told her.

The media woman jots it down on her notebook.

"Are you sure?" The media woman asked her,

Brooke worms a sly smile across her face. "They both told me themselves. But the weird thing is, he said "I just found out my girlfriend is Hannah Montana." Like what could he mean by that?"

Brooke walked away. The media woman wrote all this down on her notepad. She was finally going to find out with secret behind Hannah Montana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley is home from the party pacing in her bedroom. Lilly is sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine. 

"I don't see why your so worried! Nothing will happen! I am sure this Brooke person didn't tell anyone. Besides, all she thinks is that Hannah and Jake are dating, which is true. What could happen?" Lilly asked impatiently.

"Anything! ANYTHING LILLY!" Miley replied.

Miley continues pacing and she starts biting her fingernail.

"Lets think here...1) Brooke could have told the Media about how Jake said "just found out"," Miley said in a worried tone.

"2) She might not have!" Lilly rebutted. 

"3) Brooke could be digging around trying to find out information about us and then she will tell the media," Miley answered.

"4) She might not care!" 

"5) She might be telling the whole world!!! I'M RUINED LILLY!"

"6) She could be sitting in her room wishing she was dating Jake Ryan. Miley drop this, I am POSITIVE nothing bad will happen," Lilly said.

Miley answered unsure, "Positive?"

"Yes. Positive."

SCENE CHANGE

Media Women is writing down some notes.

_Friday May 2nd_

Party- Jake confesses that he "Just found out he was dating Hannah Montana" 

Possible Outcomes

Jake was dating someone and she told him she was Hannah Montana

and thats it!  
  
"Now all I need is proof. Jill Macared will finally uncover Hannah Montana! HAHAHA!" Jill laughed evilly.

As she laughs evilly her camera man enters.

"Whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing Randell. Just get your camera ready. We are about to do some followi--I mean, interviews!" Jill replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so far nothing has happened. Everything is fine. Lilly, I think you're right!" Miley said ecstatically.

"I told you!"

They were sitting in health class way in the back whispering to each other not paying attention to the "Don't do Drugs" speech they were getting. 

"Hey Lil, want to head to the mall after school?" 

"Should we invite Oliver and Jake?" Lilly asked.

"Are you kidding? Jake still hasn't apologized for telling some random girl that he is dating Hannah Montana!" 

"Uh Miles, its only first period. He hasn't even seen you yet. . ."

"Alright, alright," Miley said.

------------------------------ 

Lunch finally arrived and Jake walks in, takes a look around and lands his eye on the table Miley is sitting at.

Jake bent over and whispered in Miley's ear, "We really have to talk." 

"Geez, took you long enough," Miley said loudly.

"Come over here."

He pulled her off to the side behind a trash can.

"Listen, I am so sorry I told Brooke about Hannah Montana. And I hate to worry you, but Brooke is a big gossip, so keep your eye out. She might not have said anything, but don't count on it. If you can accept my apology then I would love to still be your boyfriend. . ." 

His face was so sad. His eyes pleaded forgiveness. Just looking at him made you want to say anything to make his pain go away.

"You better hope she hasn't told anyone! If she has I will really break-up with you."

Jake's mouth moved into a grin.

"So. . ." said Jake.

"So you can still be my boyfriend." Miley replied.

---------------------------------

Jill is in the Seaview area where her latest reported sighting was.

She knocks on the door of he ex-boyfriends house.

Jackson opens the door and sees a normal looking woman standing outside. She looked a little gruff with unbrushed, frizzy hair and barley any make-up. 

"Can I help you?" Jackson asked.

Jill looked him straight in the eye. "I heard you used to date Hannah Montana." 

"Yeah, about a year ago why?"

Jackson thought something was fishy, who is this woman? Then he spotted a camera man behind their bushes.

"Who are you?" asked Jackson.

Jill had to think quickly. "Jill! I am an old friend of your mothers!" 

Jackson was hesitant. " . . .Prove it."

"You don't believe me? Is your mom home?? Let me speak with her!" Said Jill demandingly.

"Nice try, whoever you are, my mother passed away."

He slammed the door in Jill's face. Jill jumped and turned away. She wasn't going to be put down by this. This was only a beginning!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley, Lilly, Jake, and Oliver are in the enormous line at the pretzel stand. 

"Do yall' really need a pretzel? We are practically out the door!" Miley yelped.

Lilly added, "Yeah guys this could take HOURS."

Oliver didn't know how they could be so eager to leave. "Do you SEE what the Special Pretzel is?"

Jake looked at them, then at Oliver. "Obviously not." 

"Triple Cheesy Herb and Butter!" replied Oliver.

Jake nodded his head. "We can't pass this up!"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Whatever, order us one and we will be in Charlotte Russe."

-------------------------

Miley and Lilly are in the enormous line for a changing room in Wet Seal.

Oliver and Jake walk in with 4 large pretzels.

"Do yall' really need a shirt that you can't even afford?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah! This could take HOURS!" Jake said.

"Hey now, this isn't the same. Gimme my pretzel," demanded Lilly.

The gang was just out having fun when Hannah Montana's song starts playing loud on a speaker inside Wet Seal.

Everyone gets silent. They are all trying to hide their smiles.

"That is so cool!" Lilly exclaimed elatedly.

"I know!" Miley replied. 

"Don't you just want to sing it?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. Tons, but I can't."

"Do you ever want to know what its like to not hide your identity?" Oliver questioned.

Miley was sick of thinking about this question. "I know what it will be like. Chaotic."

Lilly looked around. "Where is Jake?"

Oliver looked around as well but couldn't find anything. "Hmm...I don't know."

Jake was heard yelling from somewhere. "HEEELLLPPP!!"

Jake was being bombarded by a pack of wild girls. 

"Come on guys!" Miley exclaimed.

The three raced up to Jake trying to push through. Miley, on the ground, grabs his leg and pulls down. The two crawl out of an opening through the fan girls legs. They stand outside the mosh pit. The girls finally realize Jake is gone and they turn around.

A fan girl points to Jake and his crew. "OVER THERE!"

They all chase after Jake, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver in tow. They get outside and run to Jake's car, get in and speed away.

Miley sighed. "See, that's what will never happen to me."

----------------------- 

"Hannah is going to a premiere tonight Randel," Jill told him.

"So?"

"So. . . we are going to a premiere tonight."

"Do I have to dress up?" Randell asked Jill. 

"Yes."

-----------------------

Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan pull up in a limo outside of the movie premiere of Pirates of the Bahamas. She steps out, Jake in tow. Immediately there is flashing of cameras.

A media woman asked, "Why are you here with Jake Ryan, Ms. Montana?"

Hannah smiled, "Oh, haven't you heard? We are dating."

Jake wraps his hand around Hannah's waist. They enter the premiere.

Jill is outside shell shocked.

Jill thought, _They are openly saying they are dating one another. Maybe there is nothing to look into. _  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah Montana and Jake step out of the movie premiere. Obviously word has spread about the two dating because there are cameras everywhere.

A media woman yelped, "HANNAH MONTANA!"

"JAKE RYAN!" A reporter screamed.

Jake and Hannah both replied, "What?"

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" A man shouted over everyone.

Hannah looked over to Jake and shrugged.

"At a party." Hannah told him.

"Just two days ago!" Jake added.

Jill is in the background writing this on her notepad.

Jill questioned that statement. _Just two days ago ae? (ae is the Canadian kind of ae after questions) I don't think so! _She wondered.

"JAKE AND HANNAH! REGIZ AND KILLY WANT YOU ON THEIR SHOW FOR AN INTERVIEW!" A reporter said loudly.

Jake and Hannah look at eachother and nod.

Jake answered, "Why not!" 

-------------------------

Regiz & Killy Studios 

Hannah is being prepped with makeup and such in a chair backstage.

Jake is being dressed in his dressing room.

The show is 3 minutes away from starting.

MEANWHILE

Jill is buying a ticket for the show. She is ready to focus on eye communication and word slurs, she knows whether someone is lying. 

Randell unfortunately isn't allowed in since he won't go anywhere without his camera.

BACK TO THE SHOW

The camera girl says, "In 5, 4, 3"

She holds up her fingers for 2 and 1 and she points to the four of them.

"Hannah! Great to see you again! So, we are here to talk about the new "It" couple, Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan," Regiz says.

"Yes we are, such a shame to see Jake go right girls!" Killey says sympathetically.

The audience awws.

Jake puts on a fake laugh.

Killey asks, "So Jake, how did this happen?" 

Jake looks to Miley. "We met a while ago at the episode Hannah was in. But just recently at a party we clicked."

"How long ago was this Hannah?" Regiz asked.

"Well the party was just a week ago! But we really hit it off." Hannah exclaimed. 

Regiz looked straight at the camera. "The Zombie Slayer and the Zombie Princess finally together at last..."

Hannah spoke, "Heh, yes. Finally."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Looking down- to the left- LIE_

"Heh. Finally."

LIE

"Met at the episode Hannah was in"

LIE

Heck the whole thing was a lie! 

They obviously met before that episode. He met someone who turned out to be Hannah Montana.

Dig for- Jake Ryans most recent girlfrind before Hannah Montana. 

Jill yelled, "RANDELL!"

Randell came into the room. "Mmm?"

"We are going on a trip to Seaview again. Where Jake Ryan goes to school."

"Alllrighty!"

-------------------------- 

Miley was eating cereal before school when Jackson sat down next to her.

Jackson looked at her sister and said, "Hey Miles?"

Miley asked while chewing, "What?"

"There was this woman who was looking for information on us two a couple days ago. I think she might be on to you. Just keep an eye out okay?" 

"Me and Jake did a show totally believable so I doubt she would still be on our case. But thanks for the warning."

Jackson shrugged. "Whatever. . ."

Jackson was worried that her secret might come out but he didn't say anything else. 

--------------------------

Miley and Jake are talking by their locker before their next class.

Miley said, "That show was fun!"

"They believed every word." Jake responded.

"Yup! I was just saying that to Jackson this morning."

BELL RINGS

"Oh better get to class! See you at lunch!"

Jake and Miley walk in seprate directions.

A woman pops up infront of Jake from behind a locker. Jill.

Jill yelped, "Mr. Ryan!"

"What in the world! Get out of here!" Jake hissed.

"Just want to ask a few questions!"

"Well I just want to get to class. Goodbye!"

Jake walks away speedily.

Jake thought, _Man, those media people would do anything for a story. . ._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay lets take a different approach Randell," Jill stated.

"How so?"

"I'm thinking..."

Randell looked excited. "You wanna know what I'm thinking?"

Jill turned him down, "Not really." 

"No, for once my idea is quite good!"

"Alright fine. Shoot."

"Allllrighty! So we know that Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan are dating. But do we know that Jake is dating someone else?" Randell asked. 

"No." Jill remarked.

"No we don't. Why don't we just ask some random person at his school who he is dating?"

"I was expecting some amazing hard hitting way to get this story and all you come up with is asking a girl we don't even know who he's dating? I could have come up with that!" Jill said annoyed.

"But you didn't!"

"Whatever. Tomorrow we will do that, it might get us somewhere." 

------------------------

Miley, Jake, Oliver, and Lilly were all in science class bored to death.

Miley yawned. 

The bell finally rang and the whole class lept out of their seats and left. Jill was out side the classroom waiting for anyone. 

Jill surprised her. "Hello!"

A girl named Lauren was startled. "Uh...hi?"

"I am doing a report on she looks sideways Middle school dating!"

Lauren was irritated. "Congrats."

"I hear Jake Ryan goes to this school."

"Yeah he does why?"

"Do you know who he is dating?" Jill said bluntly. 

"Well its confusing actually, alot of people are wondering what's going on with them. He was dating Miley Stewart, a girl who goes to this school as well. But I just saw on C! that he was dating Hannah Montana. I am not sure if he is still with Miley."

"Well thank you so much!" 

"No problem. Can I go?" Lauren was keen on leaving.

"Oh yes. Yes you can."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's find out who this Miley girl is shall we Randell?" Jill remarked.

"Uh sure."

"Wait! Miley STEWART! Jackson STEWART!"

"Who is Jackson Stewart?"

"Miley's brother." Jill scoffed.

"How do you know she has a brother?" Randell asked dumbly.

"We interviewed him! THIS IS AMAZING!"

Jill opens her notebook and starts writing.

_Stewart_

Miley   
Jackson--dating?

pretend dating?

she thinks. for thirty minutes.

hannah was going home  
paparazzi followed   
she thought of the first thing she could, dating her brother. 

thats it! miley stewart is hannah montana! 

"RANDELL!" 

"What?"

"I figured it out. Get your car lets get to my computer, I have a lot of writing to do. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ I do not own Hannah Montana

Oliver, Lilly, and Miley were at the beach drinking smoothies from Rico's.

"It's extremely windy today!" Miley said.

The palm trees by them were roaring in the wind.

Lilly said, "Your hat is about to blow aw--"

Miley's hat flew away and Miley leapt up and chased after it. Suddenly there was silence at Rico's.

"So...Lilly," Oliver said nervously.

Lilly asked, "Yes?"

Oliver couldn't think of anything interesting. "How is your day going?"

Lilly laughed. "Fine?? Oliver, how is your day going?"

Lilly was mocking him.

"Very funny. Its alright, I like spending my days with you." Oliver said.

Lilly looked flattered.

Oliver was shocked that he said that out loud. "And Miley! Yes both of you, together."

Lilly's face seemed to sadden.

Miley came back out of breathe.

"It blew into the ocean!" She told the two of them.

"That stinks. I got to go. Maybe we should hang tomorrow," Lilly said in a rush.

"Uh, alright whatever."

Oliver quickly replied. "I think I am going to go too. See ya!"

"Um...okay?"

Miley was confused as to what happened when she was chasing after her hat.

----------------------

Jake was talking in the park to a girl who was in the grade above him; they had been good friends before he transferred schools.

Jake confided in her. "I am worried, about my friend."

Freya looked engrossed. "Why?"

"Well she might be in danger," He said.

"A little more information please!"

Jake wanted to trust her but he just couldn't. "I really need to talk about this, but I can't."

Freya thought she could budge it out of him. "You can tell me anything!"

"Not this. I want to, but I just can't!"

Freya was annoyed. "Whatever, I got to go...I wish I could help but you won't let me."

Freya left feeling kind of aggravated.

_I have to talk to Miley. I have to explain that I think her secret is in danger. I just hope she listens._

----------------------

Miley yelled, "Hey Jake!"

Miley was still at Rico's, finishing her smoothie when she saw Jake coming over.

"Oh hey!" _Now is my chance. _

"What's up? You look a little blue."

Jake just wanted to get it over with. "Nothing. Listen Miley we have to talk."

Miley sipped her smoothie. "Shoot."

Jake looked worried. "Well I think Brooke told someone."

Miley rolled her eyes. "We already talked about this! Nothing has happened for weeks!"

"Something might though, Miles."

Miley just wanted to change the subject. "Alright Jake, I told you I would keep my eye out. Now just drop this."

Jake couldn't help but think, _What am I going to do. I have this feeling that someone is researching this right now... _

----------------------

Jill cackled evilly. "This article is going to be the greatest one I have ever written!"

----------------------

"MILEY! GET YOURSELF DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Robbie Ray shouted.

Miley was up in her room and froze in her tracks. "Uh oh." _What did I do? I forgot. Hmm? This could be bad...  
_  
Miley went downstairs awaiting what her father was about to yell at her for.

"Read this," Robbie said irritably.

Robbie threw a newspaper across a table towards Miley. He looked extremely angry with her. In fact, he was extremely angry with her.

Robbie was worried. _How could she have done this? What was she THINKING! She didn't even tell me how she thought her secret was in danger. She should have told me. What will happen now. This girl better have an amazing explanation for this.  
_  
Miley was confused. "What?"

Robbie changed his mind. He grabbed the paper and began reading out loud.

""Hannah Montana's secret identity has been figured out! After doing some research I have come to the conclusion that our favorite teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana, has another side to her named Miley Stewart."" Robbie read. "Miley! I bet you could guess what the words are from there!"

Miley felt tears build up in her eyes. "Daddy! I didn't know! What am I going to do?"

"It's over Miles. This lady has proof! We can't save your secret anymore!"

"I have to get ready for school. I can't think about this." _No. No. This can't be happening. I told myself this wouldn't happen. I told myself I would keep an eye out. I should have listened to Jackson, and Jake. Jake knew Brooke! I should have listened! I should have listened. I should have listened...  
_  
Robbie didn't know what to tell her. "Go one, leave."

---------------------

Miley turned the handle to her front door and immediately reporters were flooding her with questions and paparazzi were clicking their cameras. Nothing would ever be the same.

---------------------

Miley got past all the paparazzi and she was now at school in the bathroom. Amber, Ashley, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and a crowd of people were in the lunchroom.

"No way! I don't believe this!" Amber said angrily.

"Listen; can we not make this a big deal?" Lilly pleaded.

Ashley scoffed, "Your joking right? Miley is Hannah Montana! How can we not make this a big deal?"

Oliver just wanted the bickering to end. "Look, she is just a normal girl!"

"A normal girl? SHE IS HANNAH MONTANA! Where is she anyways?" Amber wondered.

Jake sighed. "She is scared. She is scared everyone will bombard her when she shows her face!"

Ashley begged them. "We won't, we promise!"

"I highly doubt that considering what happened when I came…" Jake replied.

The crowd of students behind them were nodding their heads expectantly. Lilly decided it was about time to look for Miley.

She walks through the halls searching each classroom.

Lilly opened a door and yelped. "MILEY!"

She yelled her name. All of the sudden she heard whimpers coming from the girls bathroom. Lilly cautiously opened the door.

"Miley?"

Miley shouted at Lilly. "You told me nothing bad would happen! You lied to me!"

Lilly was shocked and sympathetic. "I didn't know Miley!"

"If you didn't know you shouldn't have said anything. This is your fault! I shouldn't have listened to you!"

Lilly lost her sympathy and was now bewildered by Miley's knack to always put the blame on someone other than herself. "You can't pin this on me!"

Miley continued to cry. "You don't seem to understand that I am really ruined this time! Everyone knows who I am! Things will never be the same! Just LEAVE Lilly, your no help."

"I come here to try and comfort you and all you can do is blame me for your mistake."

"My mistake? How is this my mistake?" Miley asked her.

"How is this MINE! You shouldn't have told Jake!" Lilly screamed.

Miley was fed up. "LEAVE!"

Lilly smirked. "This is a public bathroom; I can stay here as long as I want!"

"Fine, I will leave! BYE!"

Lilly pretended she didn't care. "See ya!"

Miley leaves and slams the bathroom door. She takes a look around and exits through the back door of the school. She sees a bench near by and takes a seat on it. Tears still come pouring down her face.

_I ruined my friendship, I have ruined my life! I wish I could just stop being Hannah Montana..._

---------------------------------------

Miley was sitting in her house determined to finally break-up with Jake. He ruined her life, she decided that this was his fault.

Miley paced in her bedroom. She began talking to herself. "Just walk over to his house, ask to sit and talk, and break the news to him. He should understand I mean he was the one who told my secret."

Miley got up. She was positive this was a good move. She peeked through a curtain before she left her house. She saw about 20 reporters standing like tigers ready to pounce, and Miley was the prey. There was no way she was going to leave through that door. So she walked up stairs, grabbed a hat and a pair of sunglasses and put them on. Then she climbed out of her window. She steadily placed her foot on the roof of their garage. She bent down and jumped. She let out a scream. All of the sudden she sees a group of reporters coming around the side of the house.

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" One of the reporters bellowed.

They instantaneously started chasing after her.

_CRAP!_

Miley was running as fast as she could. She tried to take short cuts to get rid of them, but she couldn't. A few reporters got tired and stopped chasing but there were still 10 of them following her. Miley was, too, getting tired and she had to stop running. And as soon as she did, breathy questions were coming out of the reporter's mouths as camera men got everything on film.

"How and why did you keep it a secret for so long?" A reporter asked.

Miley decided it was time to give these reporters answers. How else would they leave her alone?

Miley took a deep breath. "I was careful, I didn't want to be followed by reporters and I wanted people to like me for me, not me for Hannah Montana."

"You obviously let your guard down. How did this happen?" A different reporter held the microphone to Miley's mouth.

"My boyfriend accidentally told this gossip that he just found out he was dating Hannah Montana and I guess she must have told that reporter."

"That reporter must have done some digging, didn't you notice anything?" Another reporter hollered behind the crowd.

Miley thought about it for a moment. "I guess I did, I just didn't think I was in danger. My brother warned me, my boyfriend warned me. I just didn't listen to them when I should have."

"How are things different?"

"Me and my best friend got in a fight, everyone at school wants to be my friend, and I was just about to make the mistake of blaming it all on my boyfriend."

One of the reporters was confused and asked, "It is his fault though, right?"

"Wrong. It's everyone's, we all contributed into this and I shouldn't just blame Jake, or just blame Lilly. It's as much their fault as it is mine. And now, if there are no more questions I would like to go apologize to my best friend."

She walked away feeling enlightened.

--------------------------------------------

Ding dong went the sound of Lilly's doorbell ringing. Miley stood there pleading that Lilly would answer the door. Lilly looked through the peep hole and saw Miley. You could tell she wasn't willing to answer the door. She did anyways.

Lilly sounded pissed off. "What?"

Miley understood why should would be angry. Hopefully she would accept her apology. "I wanted to apologize for yelling at you. I was wrong."

Lilly nodded. "Yes, yes you were."

Miley obviously had to explain. "I am so sorry Lilly. I didn't mean anything I said, I was stupid. I was aggravated and angry and I was sick of this. I really have to talk to you though."

Lilly smiled. "Okay, I accept the apology, what do you want to talk about?"

"Hannah Montana. Can I come in?" Miley asked.

"Sure, sure."

Miley stepped in and Lilly guided her to her bedroom.

Miley watched Lilly sit on her bed. Miley continued to stand. "Listen, I think I want to take a break from being Hannah Montana."

Lilly jumped up immediately. "WHAT! What do you mean "take a break". Like for a week? Month? Year? Or are you talking about forever? Miley you can't!"

"Lilly chill, I am thinking a year...ish."

"A YEAR! No, Miley I won't let you. You can't give up, just because the going gets tough!"

"WHAT? You think I am giving up because there is a glitch in my smooth plan?"

"Yeah, yeah I do! You are giving up because you don't want to deal with being a celebrity. It makes sense and you know it!"

Miley was astonished. "You're wrong!"

"Get out!"

"See, Gosh Lilly, we just made up and here you go again!

"Go ahead; blame it on me once more. Get. Out."

"Fine."

Miley leaved her house in a distressed manor.

_Not again. _Miley thought._  
_  
She couldn't help but feel that maybe, Lilly was right.

----------------------------------------

Lilly called Oliver after Miley had left.

"Oliver? Hey it's Lilly, I have to talk."

Oliver noticed she sounded upset. "Uh...sure! Come on over!"

Lilly was whimpering and trying to fight back tears. "Okay."

She left her house and slowly aligned her heel to her toe as she walked. She was in no hurry to get to Oliver's house; actually she was a little nervous. She continued walking slowly to his house, each step getting a little tenser. She didn't know why but she has gotten more and more attracted to Oliver.

Oliver was anxious for Lilly to come over. He started fixing up his room. Then he started wondering, why on earth was he fixing his room! He never fixed his room when Lilly used to come over. Oliver figured something has changed that he never thought would, he had gotten more and more attracted to Lilly.

Oliver heard a knock on the door. He raced to the door, smoothed his hair down and opened it.

"Hey Lilly!"

"He-he-hey Oliver," Lilly said.

You could detect the nervousness in her voice.

"Come on in," Oliver said welcomingly.

Lilly stepped inside. Her and Oliver both walked up to his bedroom and took a seat on his bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Oliver asked.

"Miley, I think she is making a big mistake. She wants to take a break from being Hannah Montana, and then we got into this huge argument for the second time in two days. She is giving up on her dream! I told her that but then she got really mad at me and I told her to leave and," Lilly said really fast. She slowed down her words and started to cry. "I don't want to fight with her Oliver!"

"Okay calm down."

Then, before either of them knew it Oliver was hugging Lilly. Oliver backed away to see a smile upon Lilly's face. Lilly and Oliver were starting at each other. Lilly then leaned in and quickly planted a kiss on Oliver.

"I-I am sorry!" Lilly sqeaked.

Lilly got up and ran out of Oliver's house.

--------------------------------------

AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

"I am sick of school," Jake said.

"Tell me about it..." Miley agreed.

A silence fell at their lockers.

Jake looked at Miley. "Uh, you two okay?"

"Yeah, I am going to go to class," Lilly told them.

"We have 8 minutes until first period starts!" Miley replied.

Lilly quickly thought of an excuse. "I have to...go to the bathroom."

"Alright. Do you want to sit outside for a bit Miles?" Jake asked.

"Sure!"

Miley and Jake leave the scene and Oliver looks ahead to see Lilly walking to the Bathroom.

Oliver ran to catch up. "Lilly? Wait! Can I talk to you?"

"Oliver, I am really sorry. I didn't mean it!"

"You didn't?" Oliver sounded disappointed.

Lilly lied, "Uh, no I didn't."

"Oh. Really? Why? Well I mean, why did you do it then?"

"I don't know! Listen can you just accept my apology?"

"No."

"Why not?" Lilly asked him.

"Because I don't think you didn't mean it. Well at lest I hope you didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I waited so long for you to kiss me. And if that didn't mean anything than that wouldn't make me feel too great."

"Oh." Lilly didn't know what to say.

"Oh? Oh? I guess I was wrong."

Oliver started to walk away.

Lilly yelled to stop him. "Wait! I was just surprised. I didn't know! And it did mean something; I just didn't want to be turned down."

Oliver sighed in relief. "Phew, that's good!"

"So what does this mean?"

"Are we going out?"

"I guess so!" Lilly exclaimed.

Lilly and Oliver walk down the hallway holding hands.

----------------------------------

Miley and Jake still haven't gone to first period. They are talking on a bench out in the front of school.

"So things seem to have cooled down. What about that fight with Lilly?" Jake inquired.

"I don't know! I guess we just both ignored it, pretended like it never happened. I think it's better than arguing but we probably should have discussed it first. But oh well. Yeah and the Hannah Montana thing, I guess it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I only get the occasional questions of how I did it, and why, and if I am going to change Hannah's name to mine now that everyone knows, and if I have been on the red carpet, and how I study when I am at concerts, and which famous people I have met, and all this stuff. A couple of people who didn't like me are trying to be-friend me so they can get into parties, but that's pretty much all!"

Jake laughed. "Ha-ha, okay then! Uh...there is some boy staring at you..."

Miley turned around and notice a boy who looked like he was in a trance. He gazed at her. He looked about 16, had dark brown hair, a black tee shirt, and baggy pants, and Miley was creeped out.

"Um, hello? What do you want?" Miley asked the guy.

He didn't reply. Miley got frustrated and walked towards him. She took two fingers and snapped a couple times in front of his face. "Helloo??"

Corey shook his head and jumped. "Oh!" He got startled. Immediately he began breathing very heavily. "Are...you...really...Hannah...Montana?"

Miley looked at Jake and rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Woooww that's really cool."

"Thanks. Listen, sorry but I have to go! But maybe we can talk later!"

"Okay...when?"

"I don't know, just later!" Miley smiled and linked arms with Jake.

"That was weird." Jake said.

"You're tellin' me."

Jake laughed and they walked to first period. They entered the class room and noticed that Oliver and Lilly seemed very touchy feely.

"What's up with you guys?" Miley asked.

"Miley! Guess what?" Lilly exclaimed.

"No, it doesn't work that way, I asked you first!"

"Okay...play the first grade card...me and Oliver are...do you want to tell them Oliver?"

"Sure! We are...dating!" He sounded ecstatic.

"That's great!" Jake said.

"Finally! That took yall' forever!"

The teacher walked in with a girl in tow. "Class! Take your seats! We have a new student! Miss Lacey May!"

Lacey walked in the room, she had blonde hair and poise about her that you just couldn't place.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lacey looked a bit shy. She looked around the classroom at all of her new peers and she felt she was going to fit in there just fine.

Sarah welcomed the new girl with a smile. "Hey Lacey! There is a seat next to me!"

"Thanks."

Lacey went and sat next to her. They shared a bond between them. Miley was unusually a bit jealous. _All the new girls come to me! I have gotten great at touring people around this school...Why Sarah?_

Lilly leaned over to Miley. "She seems nice," Lilly whispered.

"Yeah...nice."

"Are you guys talking about the fish stick special on for lunch...because let me tell you, it ISN'T nice," Oliver butted in.

"No you idiot! They were talking about Lacey!" Jake said.

"Oh that really pretty blonde sitting next to Sarah?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver! You are dating me now; there are no other pretty blondes besides your GIRLFRIEND! Hah! I love the sound of that. Girlfriend." Lilly continued talking to herself and Miley pretended that she wasn't jealous of Sarah and Lacey's bond.

AFTER CLASS

Miley decided to confront Lacey. "Hey Lacey! My name is Miley. I could see you fitting in here well. Me and my friends would love to have another person join the group! Do you want to have lunch with us?"

"Oh..sorry Miley, that's really nice of you but Sarah already asked me to sit with her at lunch.

"Oh okay. Well we should talk sometime!"

"Sure!"

Lacey walked away, she felt sorry for Miley. Miley thought she thought that. _She probably thinks I have no friends! Great!_

-------------------------------

LUNCH ROOM

"Gosh, look at them. Laughing...bonding. That should be me," Miley mumbled.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Huh? Did I say that out loud? Whoops."

"What is the big deal, at least she didn't fall in the group with Amber and Ashley," Lilly told her.

Miley shrugged. "I guess."

"OH GOSH THESE FISH STICKS ARE AWFUL! KILL ME NOW!" Oliver choked dramatically.

AFTER LUNCH

Miley walks up to Lacey.

"Oh, hi Miley," Lacey said.

Miley wanted to get straight to the point. "Hey, well me and my friends are going bowling tomorr-"

"We are?" Lilly wondered.

"Yes and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Miley asked Lacey.

"Sorry Miley, I am going to see a documentary on how the world would be different without war with Sarah!"

"Oh okay then..."

Lacey shrugged and walked off.

_What is wrong with me? Why do I have this need to make friends with this girl??_

"Let's go Miles." Lilly tugged on Miley's arm.

"Okay."

They walked out and to their next class.

AFTER SCHOOL

Corey was waiting outside of where Miley normally leaves from.

"Hey! Remember me? I thought we could talk now," Corey said.

"Uh...how about tomorrow?"

"Oh sure, I am free whenever. How does lunch sound?"

Miley was creeped out and flattered at the same time. "Sure...lunch."

---------------------------------------

AT MILEY'S HOUSE

"I am sure he is just a big fan," Lilly reassured Miley.

"It seems like he wants to be more or something."

"He isn't that bad looking, what is the problem?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Lilly? I am dating Jake..."

"Oh right sorry. Well he knows that! Maybe he just wants to talk."

Miley didn't want to talk about him anymore. "Let's just change the subject. What about that Lacey girl?"

"What about her?"

"I don't know..."

"You seemed up tight about her and Sarah at lunch today."

"Yeah, I don't know why."

"Maybe because you want to the friend of the new girl, and Sarah beat you to it."

"If I had a seat next to me open then Lacey would be going bowling instead of watching some stupid documentary!"

"Did you ever think that Lacey might like documentaries...I don't see the big deal."

"Look I don't know! I am just the friendly type who welcome's people."

"And Sarah stole your thunder."

"Whatever. Let's change the subject again."

"What about me and Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"I know! That is so great! It has taken you two forever!!"

"Yes, I am so excited! We can finally have a trusting relationship filled with dates and kissing!!! My first boyfriend!! I love saying it! BOYFRIEND!!!"

MEANWHILE AT THE BEACH

Oliver was staring at a girl. "Whoa, check out that babe!"

Jake looked uneasy. "You are dating Lilly."

"That girl is a BABE!"

"Try and break the habit of getting girls to ride on the "Olly-Trolly" because you have a girlfriend..."

"Maybe Lilly isn't for me you know?"

"No, I don't. You are perfect for each other."

"Something about it doesn't feel right man..."

---------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver and Lilly are on their first date at Granchio Bianco, an expensive seafood restaurant. 

"So I said to him, "Listen, if I want blue shoe strings with penguins on them, then that is what I want! Not red shoe laces with giraffes!" Who does he think I am, a... a... GIRAFFE?" Lilly babbled.

"Mhm..." Oliver wasn't paying attention. Lilly was oblivious. Oliver stared off into the distance and not touching his lobster.

"So there I am, without blue shoe laces with penguins on them, just standing in this shop! I walked right out of there, very angry might I add, and I bought them somewhere else! Then I walked back into that shop, held them up, and said HAH!"

"Mhm..." 

-------------------------------------------- 

After the date Lilly went to Miley's house for a chat. "How was the date??" Miley asked Lilly eagerly.

"Awesome! We talked, and ate, and talked--" Lilly started.

"And?" Miley nudged Lilly. 

Lilly shook her head. "No..."

"Oh. Well I am meeting Jake at the beach. Want to come?"

"You know it!"

---------------------------------------------

After the date Oliver went to meet Jake at the beach for a chat. "How was the date??" Jake asked less eagerly then Miley over at Lilly's house.

"Terrible. She talked, and ate, and talked--" Oliver started.

"And?" Jake waited.

Oliver shook his head "No..."

"Oh. So she really might not be the one?"

"I really thought she was man, I just don't know."

"Shh, they are coming over." Jake whispered. 

Miley and Lilly are walking towards the beach where Jake and Oliver are. "Hey guys!" Miley yelped.

Lilly waved. "Hey Oliver!"

Oliver nodded his head in recognition. 

"Can I talk to Oliver for a second ladies...?" Jake asked.

Miley looked at Lilly suspiciously.

Miley said, "Sure?"

Lilly and Miley walked up the beach to grab a smoothie.

"I know your problem." Jake told him.

"So now I have a problem??" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah, you thought that everything would stay the same, like best friends in a romantic way."

Oliver looked down. "Maybe a little."

"Well I think Lilly is looking for a boyfriend, and you just want it to stay the same as it used to be, just a bit closer."

"Okay? So how do we fix this "problem"?"

"You could either break up with her and try to stay best friends coughvery unlikelycough, or you could learn to be a boyfriend..."

"Let me think about it."  
------------------------------ 

Lilly began singing, "I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend!"

"Do you ever hear me singing about a boy?" Miley asked her annoyed.

"Uh...is that a trick question?" 

"Oh right, sorry!" she laughed, "Okay well school is tomorrow and I think I should talk to that Corey kid sooner rather than later..."

-------------------------------

"I understand all of your songs now." Corey said.

Miley was slightly uncomfortable. "Heh, yeah."

Corey and Miley were in the lunch room sitting at an empty table. Miley kept eyeing her usual table where Jake, Lilly, and Oliver sat. Her eyes also swerved to Lacey and Sarah. She didn't have a focus on any one thing. She took a look up to see a sign. "A school musical? Hey, Corey, do you think I should audition?"

"Audition? Your a famous pop star, you will get the lead no problem!"

Miley's face went from animated to gloomy. "Yeah so I probably shouldn't, it wouldn't be fair." 

"Are you kidding me? Look I am head of the drama department and I am demanding you to audition for this play." Corey insisted.

"You can't do that!"

"Well fine, but I strongly recommend that you audition. We need a great lead to be our Dorothy in The Wizard Of Oz, 2007 version!"

"That sounds like fun, but maybe I could just play the tin man, you know so other people can have a chance!" 

Corey shrugged. "I say, audition for her. We will make it fair, don't worry! Listen I have to go but I hope you make the right decision!" Corey picked up his books and walked off. 

--------------------------------  
THE NEXT DAY

"Miley! Guess what I have decided to do!" Lilly grabbed Miley's shoulders and you could see excitement in her face.

"What?" 

"Audition for the part of Dorothy in the school musical!"

Miley sounded exasperated. "What?! You can't even SING!"

Lilly's eyebrows went down and the corners of her mouth. "You don't know that. I thought you would be happy for me not bring me down."

"I was going to audition too!" 

"That isn't fair, you are a pop star! Of course you are a better singer than all of us!"

"Well that's too bad isn't it."

Lilly- Why are you being such a bitch? You NEVER let me have anything. Everything I try to do, you have to step in and take it away from me!"

"I'm not being a bitch! Maybe I am just better at everything you do! Besides, I decided I was going to audition yesterday!

"Well—well your wrong!"

Lilly left. Miley walked up to Jake and Oliver who were playing cards during homeroom time. "Hey guys."

Jake hinted on the sadness in her voice. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," she replied.

"Okay..."

Miley gave in. "I want to audition for The Wizard of Oz but Lilly is auditioning too!"

"Oh I wanted to do that too! Don't go for the scarecrow, that's me." Oliver informed her. 

"I was going to go for Dorothy! I don't know what to do!" 

"I don't know what to say Miley."

Oliver butted in. "I think you should both audition, it's only fair."

"Fair? Miley is Hannah Montana, how much more UNfair could you get?" Jake pointed out.

"Hey! I have a right to do this! Just because I am Hannah Montana doesn't mean I shouldn't get the right to audition."

"Who needs an audition, you know you will get it, which is hardly fair." Jake told her. 

"Are you taking Lilly's side?" Miley asked.

"No, I mean, I don't know that is just my opinion!"

Miley turned to Oliver. "Oliver, you agree with me right?"

Oliver's eyes widened. "Uh..."

"Oliver? You just agreed with me earlier!"

"But Jake has a point Miles, don't you think it is a waste of everyone else's time if they audition. You are a famous singer, we all know who the part will go to if you end up auditioning."

Miley's mouth opened and shut. She just couldn't form the words she wanted to say. "Fine! Don't even TRY to think about how I am feeling! What about me?"

Oliver turned to Jake and mumbled, "Me, me, me." 

Miley heard that. A tear fell down her cheek. She ran out of the classroom. She didn't talk to any of them the rest of the day.   
-----------------------------

Miley was upset sitting on her family room couch. She has no clue what she was going to do, and with all her friends on Lilly's side, she couldn't talk to anyone. 

Miley started to wonder, _I know it isn't fair, but I have my rights! I want to be dorothy! I could just settle for being the cowardly lion...No! I want to be Dorothy! But I am a pop star...I know I will get the part..._

There was a knock at the door. Lilly opened the door and peaked in. "Miley?"

"What?" She sounded a little pissed off.

"I don't want the part of Dorothy anymore, you can have it." Lilly grabbed the door handle about to leave. 

"Wait!" Miley shouted.

Lilly turned around. She waited, but Miley said nothing. She secretly wanted Lilly to give in. Lilly rolled her eyes knowing Miley felt bad but really wanted this and just couldn't put herself up to thinking about somebody other than herself. She walked out of the room disappointed in Miley.

-------------------------------

AUDITIONS

Miley was prepping for her acting and singing scene. She warmed up her voice, she would need it for Somewhere Over the Rainbow. She listened to the people go before her and she couldn't help but feel sorry for them...wasting all there time. Until she heard a voice. An amazing voice. She had never heard it before. She turned around and faced the stage. Her jaw dropped. It was Lilly, singing Somewhere Over the Rainbow. Lilly finished singing and everyone applauded, all except Miley. Miley marched up to her angrily. "YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T AUDITION!"

Lilly looked around her. "Would you be quiet...your making a scene, as usual."

"SHUT UP! YOU SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE DOROTHY!"

"I only said that to see if you would be selfish enough to see how sad I was about it, and take the offer anyways. So I came to the audition even without the support of my best friend."

"Your best friend huh? Well we will see about that!"

Miss Hannifin, the Musical Director called out Miley's name. "Miley? Miley Stewart?" 

"You want me to follow THAT?" Miley asked.

Lilly looked at Miley. "Oh...a little scared?"

Miley put her game face on. "Not. At. All. Watch and learn from a PRO!"

Miley got up to the stage. You could tell she was nervous.

Director playing Auntie Em said, "Now, you just help us out today, and find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble."

"Some place where there isn't any trouble. Do you suppose there is such a place, Toto? There must be. It's not a place you can get to by a boat or a train. It's far, far away -- behind the moon -- beyond the rain--" she began to sing, "Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high, There's a land that I hear--"

"STOP! You are singing the song an octave too low! Start again!" The director shouted.

"But I was trying to play it up, you know the 2007 version." Miley said hopefully.

Director sounded angry. "**I** have written the 2007 version, and it is an octave higher! Either sing it the right way or get out!"

Miley took a breathe. The truth was...she couldn't sing that high. "Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Some," she rose her throat to hit the higher note "where, over the rainbow, skies are blue, And the dreams that you dare to dream really do...come true..."

Corey gave her a look of sorrow. "Uh...we will post the parts on Friday."

Miley started to cry. She knew her audition wasn't anywhere near as good as Lilly's. She is a pop star for crying out loud, what would this do to her! Everyone thought she would get the part...and she hasn't.

Corey sat next to her. Both their legs dangling off the stage. "Don't be discouraged, you're just not a strong soprano. But if it is any condolence, everybody gets a part!"

"Thanks, but can you just please leave me alone?" 

"Sure." Corey left her alone in the large auditorium.

-------------------------------

Lilly sat directly in front of the school bulletin board. For some reason she needed this part, yet she was unsure. There were other good singers. That was just the thing about Lilly; she never thought she was the best. She was the kind of person to have faith in others. So at this moment in time she wondered whether or not she really deserved this part. She thought of all the people who have auditioned, and auditioned for the lead part in the plays and never got them. She wondered if people would be angry that if she did get the part, they would think less of her for just walking in and landing the lead. She never sang or acted before, and only a week before the audition was when she realized she might be a performing artist. She was all alone wondering. The clock in front of her finally hit the time she anticipated, 4:30. She had sat in front of that bulletin board for 40 minutes wondering. Then she saw him, Corey. He was hand in hand with the new girl, Lacey. He walked towards the bulletin, his body getting closer and closer to posting the cast list. He got to the point where he was a foot away from Lilly.

"Nervous?" He asked her.

"A little." Lilly responded. She closed her eyes and started to plead. She did deserve this. All her life she has wanted to finally be at the center of attention. With a pop star best friend, things never turned out that way. Then a crowd of people began to crowd around her. She saw the hopeful's that wanted the same part as her. 

"EVERYONE! QUIET PLEASE!" Corey shouted.

"Lilly! Hey! I hope I got the scarecrow," Oliver whispered in Lilly's ear.

"Shh!" Lilly whispered back.

"This was a very tough decision, and we would like to thank everyone who auditioned!"

Corey turned around and pinned the cast list on the board. Lilly watched as people frowned and others jumped. Two people hugged and one girl ran off crying. The surroundings of the list left little by little until Lilly was standing feet away from it with only a few others around her. She took a few steps to the list and scrolled her finger down the list. She stopped at the word Dorothy. She slid her finger across the dotted line till she hit a name. Her name. She took a deep breath. She wanted to see what Miley got. She felt bad for being so mean to her friend. Miley wasn't there. She was probably ashamed to show her face after her terrible singing audition. She searched for Miley's name. A flying monkey. 

"Lilly! I got the scarecrow!!" Oliver exclaimed. He kissed her on the cheek and skipped out of the building.

Lilly wondered if she should tell Miley.

----------------------------- 

Miley was singing a song she wrote at the park not far from Seaveiw Middle School. She knew the cast list was up she just was too scared to look. She knew she wasn't going to get the part of Dorothy. She also knew who did get it because it was clearly obvious. She didn't want to fight with Lilly anymore.

"Nights together  
Friends forever  
Playing around  
We were unbound 

Slowly breaking  
I ended up taking  
Everything  
From you

And I am sorry  
For hurting you  
I didn't mean it   
And it's the truth

I hate fighting  
Please forgive me   
I want to still be  
Best Friends"

"Miley?" A voice called out.

Miley turned around to see Lilly crying. Miley stood up and hugged Lilly.

"I forgive you," Lilly whimpered.

Miley smiled and gave Lilly a serious look. 

"What crappy part did I get?" Miley inquired. 

"It's not crappy! Well...okay it sort of is...well it depends on what you th--"

"LILLY!"

"A flying monkey who works for the wicked witch..."

"Well I am just going to have to deal with that, aren't I!"

She was disappointed but she was happy she got to be in the musical with Lilly. She realized that Lilly deserved this chance because Miley always took it from her. Lilly needs to be in the spotlight every once in a while.  
----------------------

[THIS PART IS BY MY FRIEND. SHE GAVE ME A STARTING POINT

A lopsided smile subconsciously took form around the straw of Oliver's smoothie, the teen's fond gaze fixated on his girlfriend who was enthusiastically challenging Miley and Jake to a game of two on one on the basketball court. The trio had previously extended him an invitation to play, but Oliver insisted that he was just content with slurping his smoothie on the sidelines and watching. Oliver couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle and shake his head lightly as Lily unsuccessfully attempted to block the other teens' advances on the court. How had he managed to end up with such a character? Oliver mused over this, his smile only growing wider as he continued to eye his girlfriend.

His eyes grew wide with an element of both surprise and amusement when Lilly caught his eye and waved, or more like flailed, an eager arm at him. The brunette shifted his weight on the bench before letting out a mirthful laugh and returning the dramatic gesture.

"You're such a weirdo!" he called out to her teasingly.

"Yeah!" came the reply, "But I'm your weirdo!" And with that she stuck out her tongue before returning to the current game at hand, in which she was managing to lose with grace.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed softly to himself, an affectionate expression overcoming his features, "You definitely are, aren't you?" 

[END PART BY MY FRIEND

------------------------ 

Oliver woke up very early this morning. He sat in his bed and stared up to the ceiling. His arms were folded behind his head. Oliver realized how great his life actually was. This was the first time he really appreciated everything in life. He had a wonderful girlfriend, two awesome best friends, he got the part of the scarecrow in the school musical, he was good looking, he got good grades, and his family was the best family he could ask for. He did have an annoying little brother, but other than that it really was perfect! Or so he thought...

Oliver's mom Gloria yelled upstairs, "OLIVER! FAMILY MEETING NOW!"

Oliver ran downstairs to see the usual look of the family room when there was a family meeting. His brother was fidgeting in a chair, his father was staring into space, and his mother was eagerly awaiting the arrival of her other son. Oliver casually plopped himself on the couch. "What's up?" Oliver asked nonchalantly.

Oliver's father Dale said, "I have been offered a job."

"That's great! What kind of job?" Oliver inquired.

"Well, it's in advertisement as usual. This time though, I will be the CEO of the company. I will be paid double the amount that I am paid now, and it is a wonderful opportunity."

"Well don't be telling me! Take it!"

Dale looked over at Gloria and frowned. Oliver started to catch on. "What? What's wrong?"

"The job is in Missouri…" Dale told him.

Oliver cried, "THAT'S SO FAR AWAY! NO!

Gloria patted his back. "Calm down Oliver honey…"

He just couldn't calm down. "I can't move to Missouri! No!!"

A small tear began to trickle down Oliver's face. He got up and ran out of the house. He ran and ran as his tears flew down his face and some out in the wind. He stopped when he got to Seaveiw Middle School. He sat on a step in front of the large building.

_I don't want to move…not now, not ever._

_-------------------------------_

A voice yelled right into Oliver's ear. "YOU'RE MOVING?!?!"

"Yeah..." Oliver's dark brown eyes shifted gloomily at the ground. While his girlfriend freaked out about him leaving, all he could think about was himself. So many things ran through his mind. Will he still be able to be with Lilly? He had heard of long distance relationships, but he never saw one that worked. Would he have any friends in Missouri? All of his friends were in Malibu. He had to find someplace to think because right now all he could hear was his thoughts mixed with the ongoing talking of his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

"--and what about us? Huh? What is going to happen to us when you move to Missouri! WHY! WHEN?! Oliver are you even listening to me?!" Lilly asked.

"Stop trying to make this about you. **I** am the one moving to Missouri, not you! I am the one who is going to move to another state, move into a new house, change schools and try to make new friends. NOT YOU!"

"Well excuse me for trying to rescue our relationship!" Lilly defended herself.

"I need to go. Don't tell Miley or Jake, I want to tell them. Or is that too hard for your big mouth?" He immediately regretted watching those words float out of his mouth. He was just stressed and not ready to deal with her.

Lilly saw his face become apologetic and watched his mouth open and the word "Lilly" come out. She didn't want to hear it. "Save it." Lilly turned around and walked away. Her baggy blue jeans swished together as she walked and a tear fell down her face. _I was thinking about us...just thinking. I might have been thinking...out loud. I want to feel for him. I can't understand what he must be going through.   
_-------------------------- 

"I don't know where she is! Sorry!" Miley said apologetically.

Corey eagerly replied, "Can you go find her? We can't start rehearsal without Dorothy!"

"And mention to her that if she is late one more time she will be out of the production." The Director said snootily.

Miley and the whole cast and crew were waiting for Lilly at practice. "Uh...sure I guess."

Miley began to leave the auditorium when the Director startled her with his booming voice. "Run!"

Miley began to run out of the auditorium. She didn't know where Lilly was so the first place she checked was her house. Maybe she forgot. She knocked on the door of Lilly's house and her mother answered.

"Hi, is Lilly here?" Miley questioned.

Lilly's mother Dawne said, "No, she went out with Oliver and then she was going to head to rehearsal." 

"She isn't at rehearsal I was told to come and get her."

Dawne shrugged. "Well maybe she is still at the beach with Oliver."

Miley smiled politely. "Okay I will go check! Thanks!"

"Tell her to call me when you find her so I know she is safe." 

"Okay." Miley skipped down the concrete steps of Lilly's house. She headed towards the beach.

She looked around the beach and watched the large wave's crash over the golden sand. The wind around her was blowing heavily and the sky was painted gray. She couldn't spot Lilly anywhere. Then she saw it. A body, floating in the ocean. Lilly's.

---------------------------

Oliver walked slowly to rehearsal. Inside he really didn't want to go, but he knew he was a pretty big part and couldn't blow it off for no reason. He also didn't want to go because he would have to talk to Lilly. He opened the doors to the auditorium to see everyone just sitting around doing nothing.

Corey looked relieved. "OLIVER! Have you seen Miley or Lilly?"

"I just talked to Lilly about forty minutes ago. Why?"

The Director named Ben said irritably, "Lilly never showed up so we sent Miley out to get her and its been half an hour! Time's a wasting'!"

"Sorry I haven't seen them..."

"Jesus Christ!"

Oliver had no idea that Lilly was in trouble...

------------------------------ 

"LILLY!" Miley yelped.

She started to sob. She jumped into the water with all of her clothes on. She had never been a strong swimmer, but she was going to try. Since it wasn't a nice day out nobody was at the beach to help her. She swam out to where Lilly was and grabbed her arm, she immediately started pulling. She looked up to see a Junior Lifeguard coming down the beach. She yelled as loud as she could to get her attention. "HELP! PLEASE!"

The Junior Lifeguard saw the two girls and ran through the shallow end. The waves crashed upon the two of the girls. Miley was having trouble holding Lilly up. She reached them and swung her tube around Miley. "NOT ME! IM FINE! HER! DAMN IT HER!"

Miley was frustrated that this girl was only a Junior Lifeguard. She needed a real lifeguard. Her friend was in danger and the person helping her was barley trained.

Ashley looked distressed. "Sorry!" She grabbed the hoop from Miley and put it through Lilly's arm and pulled the rope to shore. She laid Lilly on her back and began giving her CPR. She pushed 5 times on Lilly's ribcage and breathed into her mouth. Nothing. She did it again. Still nothing. Miley watched as her friend was dieing. She pushed Ashley out of the way and began giving Lilly CPR. She cried and cried as she breathed air into Lilly's mouth.

"Come on Lilly! Breathe! Please breathe for me!" 

----------------------------

"Oliver can you please go look for the two of them?" Corey asked patiently.

"I am sure they are fine."

"Yeah I am sure they are too but we need them to start practice!"

"Then you go look for them! I am not in the mood. You should be glad I even showed up today."

Oliver was mad and taking it out on Corey. Could you blame him though? Unfortunately Corey didn't understand why Oliver was being so rude to him.

"Fine! Be an ass about it! I will go look for them myself!" Corey stomped away and out the doors. He had no clue where to look for these two girls. He didn't know where Lilly lived, he didn't know where Miley lived. He was hopeless really. He saw a guy from his school walking past. "Hey! Romin! Don't you live by Miley?"

Romin stopped. "Yeah I do. Why?" 

"I just need to find her, can you take me to her house?" 

"Yeah sure man."

They started walking to Miley's house. In the wrong direction of where she and Lilly really were.

"Corey! Wait up!"

Lacey saw Corey walking pretty fast with another guy up ahead. Corey turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey!" Corey turned to Romin. "Hang on a sec, this is my girlfriend." 

"No problem." 

Romin watched as Lacey ran down the street towards them. He didn't notice her beauty until she got closer. Then it hit him like a pile of bricks.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Lacey asked chirpily.

She sort of ignored Romin since she didn't really know him.

"This is Romin, from school. Have you ever seen him?"

Lacey turned her head and eyed Romin up and down. She began seeing a slightly older version of Nick Jonas in him... "Nope, I would have remembered meeting him."

Corey didn't notice the flirtation. "And Romin, this is Lacey. My girlfriend." He kissed her on the cheek. "Well introductions done! We are looking for Miley and Lilly. Lilly never showed up to rehearsal, then Miley went to find her and then they never came back so now I am looking for them... Then I didn't know where to look when Romin saved the day by walking past. He lives by Miley, so we are just walking to her house now. Want to help search?"

"Sure! So...Romin," she said slowly trying to pronounce it right, "what homeroom are you in?" Lacey started to walk with Corey and Romin.

"Miss Jarvis's" Romin answered.

"So that's why we have no classes together! You are on a different track than me."

"What track are you on?"

Lacey changed her voice to sound like a man's. "Artic Wolves." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "It is so lame, what kind of school makes up track names with the names of wolves... I found it so weird when I got here."

"Yeah...pretty stupid." Romin replied timidly.  
------------------------- 

Miley was about to give up hope. She had tried several times to revive her friend but it didn't work. Ashley was now calling the police while Miley tried again.

"We are on the beach at Seaveiw. A girl has drowned." There was a wait. "No, no! We got her out of the water she is laying on the sand." And another wait. "Yes we tried CPR. Listen can you just ride your little cars down here please!" And another wait. "Okay okay 5 minutes...gotcha!"

Miley turned to Ashley. "5 MINUTES?!?" 

Ashley looked worried. "Okay move! I am going to try one more time. She tried CPR again. She opened Lilly's mouth and breathed. Miley and Ashley stood above Lilly's body. Water sprayed from Lilly's mouth as she coughed. Alot.

"LILLY! YOUR OKAY!"

Lilly tried speaking through a ton of coughing. "What happened?"

"You...you drowned! I am so glad your okay!"

Lilly looked at Ashley. "Who is she?" She coughed some more.

Ashley responded, "I am a Junior Lifeguard."

"She helped save your life!"

Lilly continued to cough. "Thanks."

Sirens started to sound from a distance.

"Is that for me?"

"Yes, uhh..." Miley looked at the Junior Lifeguard.

"Ashley."

Miley turned back to Lilly. "Ashley called the police."

A police officer ran down the beach. "Is she okay?"

"Yes she is fine. She woke up just before you arrived." Ashley reported.

--------------------------------

Lilly and Miley went back to rehearsal after the ambulance staff told Lilly she was going to be alright. They walked into the room and everyone sighed with "finally"'s and "what took you so long"'s.

Ben sounded furious. "HERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!"

"Well uh..." Miley stuttered trying to think of a good way to put what had just happened.

Lilly saved her. "I drowned...and Miley found me...and saved my life."

"Lilly! Are you okay?" Oliver had stood up from the back when Lilly said she had drowned. He didn't want to care so much for her but he did.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lilly was still shaken up about the whole tragedy. She almost died. She couldn't tell Miley why she was alone in the ocean...she couldn't tell anyone. Oliver could tell she was still on edge. She was shaking. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to make her feel better.

"So...uh...how about we just cancel rehearsal for today and pick it up on Saturday?" Ben suggested.

Miley nodded. "I think that would be a good idea."

Everyone moaned and packed up their stuff. After Lilly, Oliver, and Miley got packed up, Miley walked to Jake's house so she could greet her boyfriend. Lilly and Oliver went to Lilly's house to just relax and lay low.   
-------------------------------

Miley was waiting for Jake to arrive back home from filming his episode of Zombie High. Jake stepped out of his fancy limo.

"JAKE!" Miley yelled and ran to him.

"Miles. I am so glad to be back.

"Why? Was the shoot bad?"

"They got me a girlfriend on the show..."

"Oh...who?"

Jake hinted her jealousy. "She is a new actress, Anna DeAndrea."

"That's cool, you needed a girlfriend. What are the chances of a hot zombie slayer being single?"

Jake laughed. He was relieved that Miley was happy about it. He didn't want to have to get in a fight about it. After all he didn't write the script! Although Anna was extremely gorgeous...

"So what have I missed?" Jake wondered aloud.

"...Quite a bit..."

---------------------------------

Miley and Jake were walking to Miley's house when they noticed three people looking through the windows of it. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DO—"

Corey turned around. 

"Oh. It's just you. What are you doing at my house?" Miley asked.

"Looking for you."

"Oh, rehearsal was cancelled."

"Why?"

Miley looked up at Jake. She didn't tell him yet that Miley just saved Lilly from dieing 30 minutes ago. "Lilly...uh drowned and me and a JL saved her..."

Jake starred at Miley. "WHAT?! Is she okay??"

"Yeah. She is fine, just a bit shaken up."

"That is understandable." Corey told her.

Meanwhile, Romin and Lacey were sitting on Miley's sidewalk talking.

"Where are you from?" Romin started.

"Wisconsin."

"Why did you move to Malibu?"

"My mom just always wanted to live here. I kind of miss home. At least I like my school and...the people I have met."

"So...have you seen Malibu? Maybe I could...show you around. Take you to a nice restaurant...and then the movie theatre?"

Lacey laughed. "Aren't you smooth. I don't know if I should...what about Corey? 

"Hey Lacey! Come over here we found her!"

Lacey turned back to Romin and gave him a "it's too bad" smile. She got up from the bench and went over to Corey. Romin sighed.   
----------------------------- 

Oliver and Lilly were just sitting on Lilly's bed talking. Well at least Oliver was. "How did it happen Lil?" 

Lilly shrugged.

"Why arn't you talking to me?"

Lilly shrugged again.

"Is this about how I called you a big mouth? I am sorry; I didn't mean it I swear!"

"No Oliver...it isn't that. I just need to be alone for a while...okay?"

"Sure. I understand."

Oliver got up and left Lilly's house. He wondered how long Lilly would continue being like this. She wasn't being the Lilly he knew.  
-----------------------------

Romin got up from the bench and walked towards the group. 'So you are really Hannah Montana."

Lacey's eyes got very large and enthusiasm filled her. "WHAT? YOU'RE HANNAH MONTANA??!!!"

Miley laughed. "You didn't hear?"

"NO! OH MY GOSH! THAT IS SO COOL! Do you go to parties? Why did you keep it a secret? How many stars have you met? HAVE YOU MET KELLY CLARKSON??? How was the Music Awards?! Wow! It must be so cool to be a celebrity!" She rambled.

"Yeah, I guess."

"We should talk sometime."

"Okay…" _Now she wants to talk…_

"Well my mom just texted me saying she wanted me home for dinner. Bye honey!" She kissed Corey on the cheek. She gave a sympathetic smile to Romin who looked jealous yet angry. _How could she resist my impeccable charm?_

"Hey, me and Jake are going to catch up with Oliver and Lilly, okay?" Miley informed Corey.

"Alright. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah."

They walked away from Miley's house and decided to go to Oliver's to see if they were there.

"So anything else you want to tell me?" Jake asked.

"In a bit."  
-------------------------------

Gloria opened the door to her home to see Miley and Jake. "Oliver is up in his room."

"Thanks," Miley said as she stepped into his house.

Jake and Miley walked up the creaking steps and knocked on his bedroom door.

Jake pushed the door open. "Oliver?"

Oliver wiped the tears from his face. "C-come on in..."

Miley quickly ran to him. "Oh my gosh what's wrong?"

"Um..."

He wasn't sure if he was really ready to tell them. He couldn't even tell himself before he burst into a large and girly sob. "Nothing."

Miley rolled her eyes. "You never cry! What is wrong? Truthfully."

"I-I am...Miley can I just talk to you in private?"

Jake looked over at Miley and shrugged. Miley gave him a "go on" look. Jake got up and left the room. _What a baby…_

"What's up?"

"Miley, I...I...I'm MOVING!"

"WHERE?"

"To Missouri...my dad was offered a job as the CEO of his advertisement company." 

"Wow. That is a wonderful opportunity..."

"I know. I don't want to leave you guys though. I think I should break up with Lilly..." 

"Have you told her yet?" Miley asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about...I told her right before she drowned..."  
--------------------------

_What is taking them so long?_ Jake wondered.

Jake put his ear to the door and couldn't hear anything. He opened the door a little bit and still didn't hear anything. He opened the door all the way to see Oliver and Miley hugging. Immediately he got pissed off. He slammed the door and ran out of Oliver's house. 

"JAKE! WAIT! IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!"

Oliver sighed. "I am so sorry." 

"He will come around." Miley told him.

Meanwhile Jake was looking through his blackberry. He stopped at a name and address. Anna DeAndrea. 543 Fedicon Street.  
---------------------------

"I have noticed that Lilly is acting very distant...she won't talk to me. Do you think she did it on purpose?" Oliver asked. 

"You mean suicide? No that can't be. Lilly isn't like that...right?" Miley looked at Oliver expectantly.

"I have no clue! I don't know what to do." 

"I think we should find a therapist...maybe someone like that can get her to talk."   
---------------------------

"Hello? Anna?" Jake asked.

"Jake? Hey!"

Jake didn't want to make small talk. He was enraged and he wanted to get back at Miley right there and then. "Hi. Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere! Maybe just my place."

Anna was so excited but she tried to contain herself. "Alright. What time?"

"As soon as you can."

Anna hinted his impatience thinking that Jake finally came to his senses and admitted he was crushing on her. "Okay." Anna wondered why Jake sounded so eager but this was Jake Ryan inviting her to his house! She couldn't question his motives! She quickly re-stocked her purse and ran downstairs.

"Mom! I am going out!"

Felicity, Anna's mother asked, "Where?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Just out mom..."

"Anna DeAndrea. You tell me where you are going this instant." Felicity demanded.

Anna sighed. "To Jakes."

Felicity shook her head. "Anna…"

Anna tapped her foot on the ground. "What mom?"

"You know I don't like that boy."

"But I do!"

"NO!"

"MOM!" Anna pleaded.

Felicity pointed back up the stairs. "Up to your room. Now."

Anna turned around sharply and went up to her room. She slammed her door and flopped on her bed. She flipped her phone open to call Jake.

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"Hey Jake. I'm sorry but my mom won't let me go out."

"Why not?"

Anna couldn't tell him that her mom didn't like him...so she lied. "She said it was too late."

"It's 7pm..."

Anna didn't want to feel guilt anymore. "Sorry Jake!"

"Alright, that's okay." Jake hung up. He then started to think about what could have happened if she did come over. Maybe he overreacted a little...

---------------------------

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Lacey ran into a kid and dropped all of her books. "OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BUDD--Romin..."

"I am so sorry! Here let me pick up your books."

Lacey watched as he helped her with her books. She didn't realize that a loving smile was crossing her face.

"Here."

"Th-thanks," Lacey stuttered, "Where is your next class?"

"P14."

"Oh I am the other direction...so I will see you around?"

"Sure...around."

As the walked their separate ways the crowded hallways began to fade into only a few late people at their lockers. Romin started to figure that Lacey and him probably won't see each other around. He turned around. "WAIT! LACEY!"

He got her attention.

"When?" He asked her.

"Romin...I just can't. I am going out with Corey!"

"You can dump Corey!"

Lacey's jaw dropped as she saw Corey's face behind Romin. He just walked away. He didn't say anything to her or Romin. He just left... Romin caught on and watched Corey leave.

" I am so sorry," Romin tried to tell Lacey.

"You should be. Don't talk to me again!"

Lacey ran off to go look for Corey. Romin sighed deeply and walked to his next class which he was definitely late for.

---------------------------

AT LUNCH

Miley and Oliver kept eyeing each other and nodding their heads for one of them to tell Lilly about the physiatrist that they thought she should see. Lilly looked up and saw the signals. "What?"

"Uh...OLIVER has something to tell you!" Miley smiled and gestured toward him.

"No MILEY has something she wants to tell you!" Oliver said sternly as he pushed her arm down.

"WHAT??"

Miley started, "Okay... well...we noticed you have kind of kept to yourself the past two days...and..."

Oliver continued, "We were thinking that you might want to..."

"Just spit it out!" Lilly yelped.

"See someone."

"What do you mean?" She asked even though she caught on to what they were telling her.

"Like...a psychiatrist."

Lilly was outraged. "WHAT!? Are you kidding me?"

Oliver and Miley remained silent.

--------------------------------


End file.
